My Friend and My Enemy
by courderouge2006
Summary: After seeing someone he cares about hurt,Clark decides to finally do something about it. Season seven, slight differences. Lana stayed with Lex. "Enemy" by Fozzy.


Clois. Something I have wanted to see for a long time on the show. Song is "Enemy" by Fozzy. A great song if you haven't heard it.

--

Clark stood in the window of the ICU, staring into the room.

She looked so helpless. And he wasn't used to seeing her like that. Lois wasn't helpless. Lois was the strongest, most stubborn, unstoppable force he had ever met… and he'd met some bad ones.

He heard Chloe walking up to him, but he didn't look away. "How did this happen?"

She put her hand on his arm, jerking away at first. He felt scalding hot, and she knew that meant he was ready to explode at something... or someone. "Clark, that's not really relevant right now."

The hand Clark had on the glass of the window tensed slightly, and Chloe heard the slightest noise… then she noticed the glass had a large spider web crack in it. "How… did… this… happen?"

Chloe finally sighed. "I… we were looking into one of Lex's facilities that just popped up. Lex's security showed up and made a call. Then they strong armed us out of the building…" Clark was already on the move by the time she looked up. "Clark!"

He didn't stop.

Chloe grabbed onto his arm, trying to dig her feet in with little hope it would work…

Clark kept dragging Chloe into the parking lot, both of her shoes stuck back in the entrance of the hospital. "Dammit Clark, stop right now!"

Clark stopped short, sending her stumbling a few steps ahead of him. Chloe huffed, standing up straight as she fixed her hair… then straightened her jacket. "Thank you."

Clark just glared at her.

"Clark you know better than to go after him. What if he finds out about your powers?"

"I DON'T CARE!" Several people in the lot stopped and stared at the two having the "discussion" between the parked cars. "What good am I if I can't protect my family Chloe?"

Chloe crossed her arms, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Since when is Lois family Clark?"

"You… you know what I mean." He brushed past her. "I'm going to have a talk with Lex."

"Clark, don't do anything stupid!"

"Would I do that?" he tossed over his shoulder before slipping into super speed.

Chloe sighed. "And he says he and Lois aren't alike."

--

Clark sped into his barn, heading straight for the red tool chest. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the bottom drawer out, searching through it. He grabbed the lead box Lex had given to him years ago, the box his family kept Green Kryptonite in just in case. Setting it down, Clark lifted a crudely fashioned similar box, made out of bent lead welded together with heat vision. Sighing, Clark opened it and grabbed the rock inside.

Pocketing it, Clark headed back out the barn door towards his truck. "Time to have the talk, Lex."

--

Lex was seated at his desk, going over security videos from earlier in the day. He smiled, seeing the annoying reporters ousted from the premises. Especially when the annoying brunette fought back. Lex grinned a twisted grin when the head of security brought the baton down on her arm.

Hearing something outside of his office, he shut the laptop lid slightly. He could make out shouts, yells to stop, and someone getting thrown into a wall. The doors burst open and his field of vision was filled with a very pissed off looking farmer. "Well hello Clark."

Clark reached behind him, grabbing hold of a security officer by the lapel and pushed him back hard into another officer. Stepping in, Clark slammed Lex's office doors shut. "We need to talk."

Lex looked past Clark to the closed door. He reached over, hitting his intercom. "Gerald, do not disturb us for a while. We have some… issues… to handle.

_**Do you remember me  
You can't see the things  
That make me who I am  
You'll never understand**_

"What is this about Clark? I thought we were past the days when you would come to me for advice in my home."

"This isn't a social call Lex." Clark pulled his jacket off and tossed it onto the back of the sofa. "We're gonna settle this… today."

Lex cocked his head to the side. "And what might 'this' be Clark?"

Clark put his hands on Lex's desk. "You have a problem with me. Take it up with me. Stop going after my family."

Lex smirked. "Family? Clark, I haven't seen your mother since the wedding, and I think we know how things ended up with Jona…" Lex was pushed back suddenly by a hard shot from Clark's fist.

Clark rubbed his hand. "Don't push me even further by mentioning my dad. Get up."

_**And I gotta keep moving, you're living off my sweat  
Moving, the devil's on my back**_

Lex stood slowly. "That was assault. Don't make it worse on yourself Clark."

"What's the matter? You don't have the guts to handle a problem on your own Lex? You have to hide behind laws you yourself have no respect for?"

Lex slowly pulled his blazer off, tossing it over the back of his chair.

Clark smiled. "There you go. Come on Lex. Lower yourself down with the rest of us. Act like a normal human."

Lex sprang quickly, slamming the steel coffee mug on his desk into the side of Clark's face… and he was shocked when Clark hit the floor. Standing slowly, Clark shook his head, rattled by the hard hit. He faced Lex and the bald billionaire was shocked to see Clark's head was bleeding where he hit him around the eyebrow. And his eye was swelling already. "You… you're…"

"A normal human? Of course… what else could I be?"

Lex shivered just slightly. The look in Clark's eyes was… not good.

_**And these are the days that I dreamed about  
And you're always there to remind me**_

Clark smiled bigger, cracking his hands together. "Game on."

_**You're my enemy  
All that we had has gone away  
There are times that fade away  
But you'll still be my enemy**_

Clark ran at Lex, tackling him into the wall hard. Lex yelled out, feeling the wood crack into his back. Slamming an elbow between Clark's shoulders, Lex kneed him in the abs, shoving him back. Clark walked around the room a few steps, his back arched as he willed the pain away.

"What's wrong Clark? Surprised the rich boy has some moves?"

Clark rolled his shoulders, smiling a little. "Just gonna make this more satisfying, Lex."

Clark ran forward, raining punches down around Lex. The bald billionaire blocked them, ducking and blocking with his arms, snapping off jabs at Clark between flurries.

Clark faked a left, and when Lex moved his arms to block, Clark rocked him with a hard right to the jaw.

Lex was on the floor, rubbing his jaw and hissing at the split in his lip.

"That's called rope a dope… it means…"

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!" Lex yelled, pushing onto his knees and running at Clark's knees, taking him down with a chop block to the knee cap.

_**The friend you had in me  
You turned on so easily  
**_

Clark put his boots on Lex's shoulders, pushing hard. He sent his former friend back into the desk, hearing a satisfying crack and the sound of glass tinkling onto the floor. Clark stood, wiping the blood from his lip. He glanced over at the wreckage of the desk and noticed Lex's laptop sitting half open… and he saw the picture that was on the screen. "Lois."

Lex smiled from his spot on the floor. "I see now. I see why you're really here. It's because of her."

Clark's fingers cracked as he clenched his fists, not paying attention to the pain in his right hand. "There's no hope for you is there Lex? You're never going to go back to what you used to be. The good man you used to be."

_**I'm sad to see you go  
At least now I know**_

Standing, Lex chuckled. "I think I've turned out fine Clark, even without the great Jonathan Kent to rear me from an early age."

Clark glared at Lex, his eyes burning with rage. "Oh yeah? How does it feel knowing that your own dad realized he failed the first go around and now he jumped on the winning band wagon?"

Clark had to duck to miss the fencing foil Lex swung at his head.

_**And I gotta keep moving, you're living off my sweat  
Moving, the devil's on my back**_

Lex ran at Clark, thrusting, slashing without mercy. Clark figured he might have pushed Lex too far this time. That thought was cut off when the point of the foil ripped through his red t-shirt, slashing his chest down to his abs.

"So… the unbreakable Clark Kent can bleed after all." Lex quipped, swishing the blade through the air before finishing in a fencing stance he had been engrained with since his younger days of training.

"No one ever said I was unbreakable Lex. Just less accident prone than you. That came in handy a lot a few years ago when I had to save your ass a few times."

Lex's stone face shifted, reminded of his dependence on Clark in the past. "I would have been perfectly fine on my own."

Clark laughed out loud. "Yea, you'd have been great chum for the fish living out in Elbow River."

_**And these are the days that I dreamed about  
And you're always there to remind me**_

Lex rushed at Clark, screaming as he pulled the foil back to slash at Clark again…

Clark stepped forward, slamming his boot hard into Lex's sternum and sending him back against the window.

More glass littered the floor of Lex's office as he slumped down, groaning. Clark picked the foil up from the floor, pointing it at Lex. "Eye for an eye." He slashed at Lex's chest, ripping his shirt. "Though I'm guessing that was more expensive than my shirt." Clark flipped the foil, grabbing it by the handle and slamming the tip into the wood above Lex, burying it in the woodwork.

Stepping back, Clark motioned at Lex with his hands. "That all you got rich boy?"

_**You're my enemy  
All that we had has gone away  
There are times that fade away  
But you'll still be my enemy**_

The fight raged through the entire office, smashing furniture and up heaving Lex's collection.

Lex broke a pool cue over the side of Clark's arm, and then smashed the cue ball into his lip.

Clark twisted when Lex ran at him, throwing him hard into the curio cabinet. Lex ran at him with a piece of wood and Clark bent, throwing Lex over his shoulder and hearing him land on the pool table with a loud thud!

_**And I see clearly now  
You tried to bleed me**_

Clark hissed when he felt the glass stuck in the wood slash at his back.

_**And I see clearly now  
You tried to feed on me**_

Lex had an evil grin on his lips as he rolled to his knees on the table, crouching on one foot and his hands as he prepared to lunge again.

_**And I see clearly now  
You tried to bleed me**_

Clark turned in time to see him jumping at him again, the glass edge bent down as Lex yelled.

_**And I see clearly now  
You tried to feed on me**_

Clark slammed an uppercut into Lex's jaw, knocking the older man back. Lex stumbled over the pool balls and flipped over, landing on the floor with a hard smack. Clark thought he heard something break, the idea making him smile a little more.

_**And I see clearly now  
You tried to bleed me**_

Walking around, Clark saw him lying on his back, eyes shut tight. "Awww… did rich boy fall down and go boom?"

_**And I see clearly now  
You tried to feed on me**_

Lex threw a kick up at Clark, landing it in his chest. Clark stumbled back a few steps, rubbing the spot where the hard sole dented his skin almost.

Clark looked up, seeing Lex had gotten to his feet again. Both men were bruised and bloody. Clark favored his right leg from the knee clip and Lex was trying to stay off his left ankle.

"Give up yet… farmer?"

"Not even close… condescending misogynistic bastard."

Lex glared at him.

Clark shrugged. "What? I thought we were using descriptive words."

--

Lana had just gotten back from shopping when she heard the commotion in Lex's study. Hurrying over, she saw the security guards standing outside, one holding a cold pack to his eye. "What is going on in there?"

"Mr. Luthor had a visitor. He said we are not to disturb them under any circumstance."

Lana's eyes flashed red for a moment, envisioning Lex with some bleached blonde bimbo. She reached for the door when something slammed into it hard. "What in the…?" Grabbing the handles, she pushed the doors open… and saw Clark with her husband on his back, Lex's arms clenched around Clark's throat in a sleeper hold. Clark hit one knee, his face turning purple.

"Lex, what is going on?!"

Lex looked up suddenly, staring at his wife. Clark took the break, pushing off his foot and falling back, slamming Lex into the floor.

He rolled off, clutching his neck and groaning.

Lana stared at the two of them… and she ran over to Lex, kneeling by him. "Are you ok?"

Clark stood slowly, seeing Lana run to Lex… and he realized that part of his life was truly over. For some reason, that didn't hurt him as much as he thought it would. Certainly not as much as his jaw hurt right now.

Lana stared over at Clark, surprised to see him like this… he looked… normal. "What are you doing here, attacking my husband?"

_**You're my enemy  
All that we had has gone away**_

"Why don't you ask him? He had his guards attack Lois and Chloe today at one of the Luthorcorp labs. Lois is in the ICU from what they did to her."

Lana hardened at the mention of Lois. "I'm sure she provoked them in some way."

Clark shook his head. "Whatever you have to tell yourself… Mrs. Luthor." He turned towards the door, grabbing his jacket off of the remains of the sofa.

Lex chuckled as he held himself up with Lana's shoulder. "Go ahead, run back to your 'family' Clark. I'll celebrate my victory with my wife."

Clark stopped, his head hanging. He walked back over to Lex and Lana, his hands up in the air. "If you say you won Lex, I guess I have to agree. Congratulations." Clark held his hand out to Lex, offering a friendly shake.

_**There are times that fade away  
But you'll still be my enemy**_

Lex stared form the hand up to the man offering it, grinning again before taking the offered hand.

Clark shook his hand… then pulled Lex in suddenly, slamming his forehead into the bald man's face. Lex slumped to the ground groaning. Clark shook his head to clear the stars, then turned to head back to the door. "Have fun celebrating."

--

Clark walked into the hospital a little while later, limping slightly. Chloe looked up from her Cosmo and noticed him before going back to reading. She was still mad at him, and no way in… her head shot up again, noticing the state Clark's face was in. "Oh my god, are you ok?!"

Clark held out a hand to stop her, but she rushed over, gripping him in a hug. He groaned, feeling his ribs hitch slightly. "I'm fine. I just had a discussion with Lex."

Chloe led him to the waiting area, making him sit down. "But… Uh… you're not really… vulnerable. How did he…?" she motioned to his face.

"Oh yea…" Clark reached down into his jeans, groaning as he moved. He pulled his hand out and opened his fist… a small chunk of blue stone in his palm.

"Clark, is that…?"

He nodded. "Blue kryptonite. I have some with the green… just in case you guys ever needed to… stop me."

Chloe nodded. "I guess I understand that. But… why would you make yourself… vulnerable?"

Clark shrugged. "It was worth it to get my hands on him finally."

She shook her head. "Boys."

Clark laughed, putting the stone away.

Chloe finally spoke up again. "Lois was asking for you."

He jerked his head toward her. "What? Why?"

She shrugged. "All I know is she was asking for Smallville."

Clark looked at the doorway to the ICU… "Should I…?"

"I think if you don't she'll kick your butt all over the farm and back when she can."

Clark sighed. Standing with a few groans, he shuffled over to the door, staring at the handle before he finally opened it, walking in. He moved to Lois's cubicle room and slipped in.

She looked a lot more rested than she had before. Clark sat down in the chair next to the bed, shucking his jacket off as he sat. He felt so tired from the fight, he had almost dozed off…

"What the hell happened to you?"

His eyes shot open. "Lois? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Smallville. I was asking about you." She glanced from his face to the cut on his chest where his slashed shirt hung open. "You look like you went ten rounds with Mike Tyson, before he was a prison bride."

Clark chuckled. "Nothing that bad. Just a bald rich guy."

Lois shook her head. "And why would you do that?"

_**My enemy**_

Clark shrugged. "He hurt my family."

Lois stared at him. "I didn't think Chloe got too roughed up?"

He smiled. "Lois, don't you know by now that you're family?"

If she wasn't drugged up Lois would have jumped up at that statement, wrapping Clark in a hug for finally giving her a sign that he didn't just barely tolerate her. But thankfully the Demerol kept her in the bed. From the looks of Clark, they'd both end up even worse off from that kind of aggressive hug and run. "Thanks Smallville. I think."

Clark stood quickly, letting out a small groan as he pulled the chair closer to the bed. Sitting again, he put his hand on Lois's. "Get some rest. And that includes your mouth."

She smiled at him as he laid his head back, eyes shutting. "You'll pay for that later you know."

"Put it on my tab Lois." He was muttering, his words slurring as he dozed off.

Lois followed him into dream land a few minutes later. Before she did, she gave his hand one small squeeze. "Thank you… Clark."

--

Chloe stood outside of the room, smiling. "Finally…. And all it to was two concussions."


End file.
